Examen de conscience
by Miss De Lune
Summary: "Malfoy, ton psychomage affirme que tu as changé. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en croire un mot. Cependant, je pense qu'il est important pour Teddy que tu le rencontres... Tu peux passer, disons vers 16h, samedi ? A samedi, Harry Potter" Rencontrer un môme ? C'est bruyant, malodorant, et tout sauf propre. Aucun intérêt. Surtout chez Potter.
1. Examen de conscience

_Cet OS est une tentative. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que pourrait être la première rencontre entre Draco et Teddy. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai hésité sur le moment auquel couper mon OS, ne sachant si j'en avais écrit trop ou trop peu. Il y a encore tellement de choses à dire sur eux que j'en ferai peut-être un autre OS, plus tard, quand ils auront grandi (et vieilli)..._

 _Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Edit: merci à Jyanadavega qui m'a fait part d'une petite erreur qui s'était glissée dans ma formulation !_

* * *

Il commençait à neiger sur Londres. On était en janvier et l'hiver s'annonçait rude. La Guerre était terminée depuis quelques années. Ceux-ci avaient été riches en événements, pour tout le monde. Il avait fallu tout reconstruire. Les vies. Les bâtiments. La confiance, surtout.

On avait monté en urgence un nouveau Ministère de la magie. Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien responsable des aurors, avait été nommé Ministre. Il avait choisi John Dawlish comme chef du bureau des aurors à sa place et celui-ci avait rassemblé les troupes restantes pour traquer les derniers Mangemorts en liberté. Ils avaient alors organisé les Procès Noirs, dont les sessions étaient publiques. Certains s'étaient distingués plus que d'autres. Si on avait prêté peu d'attention à la condamnation au baiser du détraqueur d'un certain nombre de mangemorts, le procès de la famille Malfoy avait fait grand bruit.

Lucius Malfoy avait été enfermé par prévention à Azkaban avant son procès, tardif. Il était apparu comme l'ombre de lui-même. La prison ne lui allait pas au teint, avait ironisé certains. Il était encore plus fantomatique qu'habituellement. Il avait échappé de peu au baiser du Détraqueur grâce à un avocat hors pair, qui avait également défendu le reste de la famille. Narcissa Malfoy avait été condamnée à résidence pendant sept ans et le jeune Draco Malfoy s'était vu affubler d'entretiens hebdomadaires avec un psychomage et de l'interdiction de transplaner ou d'utiliser sa baguette pendant trois ans. N'ayant pas la marque des ténèbres ni l'un ni l'autre, ils avaient évité Azkaban.

Après les Procès et l'enfermement des Mangemorts à la prison magique, on était enfin descendus à nouveau dans les rues. On avait reconstruit ce qui pouvait l'être, réparé ce qui pouvait être réparé, et rouvert les magasins qui avaient été fermés. Le glacier Fortarôme avait trouvé un remplaçant et l'Allée des Embrumes avait été nettoyée de ses boutiques étranges et dangereuses.

Les gens sortaient à nouveau et recommençaient à rire et à parler fort dans les rues, sans avoir crainte de quoi que ce soit. Ils se rapprochaient les uns des autres, retrouvaient les membres éloignés de leur famille avec lesquels ils s'étaient brouillés pendant des lustres sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Les jeunes étudiants de Poudlard reprenaient leurs études pour la plupart, certains terminaient leur septième année à l'école de sorcellerie pour obtenir les fameux ASPICS, les autres avaient obtenu une dérogation pour commencer dès à présent leurs études supérieures. Les écoles se remplissaient à nouveau, sans crainte d'être attaquées ou que leurs programmes soient remplacés par de plus sombres.

De temps en temps, bien sûr, des anomalies apparaissaient. Des phrases qui faisaient mouche alors qu'elles n'auraient pas dû. Des propos mal interprétés. Des disputes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Les incidents étaient vite arrivés.

Draco en avait fait les frais. Chaque sortie était devenue pour lui une épreuve. Son psychomage se trouvait dans le centre du Londres sorcier, il devait à chaque fois traverser de grandes artères, et chaque trajet pour les visites était un calvaire. Evidemment, sans baguette et avec la Trace sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne déroge à sa peine, il pouvait difficilement se dissimuler. Il avait été jusqu'à teindre ses cheveux pendant un temps, pour qu'on le reconnaisse moins, mais son visage en lui-même avait été exposé partout. Il n'était plus le bienvenu, loin de là.

Cette constatation, bien qu'évidente, lui avait fait un choc au départ. Lui, qui avait été si reconnu, si apprécié, si respecté durant ses années à Poudlard, qui avait joui du statut de son père et de son nom, était à présent honni pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait perdu tous les soutiens durement acquis, les alliances formées à l'époque de la Guerre, les quelques amis qu'il avait. Il ne restait de tout ça que Pansy Parkinson, qui venait le voir de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle était la seule à faire semblant que tout allait bien, et à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort ou l'insulter.

Au début, il n'avait même plus osé sortir du Manoir. Mais il s'était vite senti étouffé par l'atmosphère morose qui y régnait. Sa mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle avait vécu pendant des années sous les volontés de son mari, et à présent qu'elle était seule, que son nom était aussi sali qu'il pouvait l'être, elle n'arrivait pas à refaire surface ni à vivre pour elle-même. Il la sentait lui échapper doucement, dépérir, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit et cette vision était devenue insupportable. Alors il avait fui.

Il n'était pas question de sortir du côté sorcier de Londres, là où tout le monde l'évitait ou lui crachait dessus. Il avait alors commencé à explorer le monde moldu. C'était la première fois qu'il s'y rendait, et il y avait fait des découvertes impressionnantes. Ils n'étaient pas si idiots que ça, avec leurs inventions qui reproduisaient les effets de la magie. Bien sûr, il les trouvait naïfs quelque part, dans leurs idées de révolutionner le monde alors qu'ils n'en connaissaient que la moitié et ne pouvaient pas expliquer un grand nombre de phénomènes.

Mais c'était agréable, de ne plus être pris pour un paria. D'être anonyme au milieu de cette foule. Il se surprenait à apprécier cette solitude. Il pouvait vagabonder dans les rues, observer les vitrines, prendre un verre dans un quelconque bar moldu, le tout sans anicroche. Enfin. Au départ, il avait quand même eu quelques soucis avec leur monnaie. Il se souvenait encore de l'air ahuri du commerçant à qui il avait voulu instinctivement donner un gallion. Il avait dû faire croire à une farce d'un quelconque neveu, pour que le moldu ne se doute de rien. De même, ses robes n'étaient pas passées inaperçues et il avait donc enfilé quelques vêtements moldus à la suite de remarques fort désobligeantes.

Un jour, il avait même pensé louer un appartement. Cette idée avait fait son chemin dans sa tête pendant quelques mois. Il en avait même parlé à son psychomage qui avait trouvé que c'était une excellente idée. Une histoire de prise de conscience de l'égalité de tous les sangs. Le plus difficile, avait-il pensé, serait de l'annoncer à sa mère. Pourtant, celle-ci était tellement enfermée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle avait à peine réagi. Il en avait eu mal au cœur. Une certaine culpabilité lui collait à la peau. Les elfes de maison s'occupaient bien d'elle, et elle avait toujours quelques amies qui venaient prendre le thé au manoir, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas remplir son devoir filial. Bien qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour elle.

Il avait fini par trouver un logement tranquille, au-dessus d'une boutique d'antiquités. Les pièces n'étaient pas très grandes, bien loin des proportions du manoir, et les fenêtres donnaient sur les rues passantes, mais c'était chez lui. Il le louait avec son propre argent, converti en monnaie moldue, et avait tout acheté. Il ne voulait rien emporter de la demeure familiale, exception faite de ses vêtements et livres. Il avait dû signaler sa nouvelle adresse au Ministère et avait fait semblant de ne pas se formaliser de l'air pincé de la secrétaire.

Deux ans déjà étaient passés depuis le procès. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et dans un an, il pourrait enfin retrouver sa magie. Draco n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il ferait. Il avait appris à vivre comme un moldu, et ça n'était pas si désagréable. Il n'était pas sûr que les facultés sorcières l'accueillent à bras ouverts. Pourtant, le droit était une option attrayante. Et l'avocat de sa famille, qu'il avait aidé dans la rédaction du plaidoyer pour son père, lui avait promis un stage à ses côtés s'il avait besoin. Enfin, il avait encore le temps d'y penser, songea-t-il en buvant une tasse de son café, attablé pour le petit-déjeuner.

Soudain, un hibou frappa au carreau. Draco reposa sa tasse avec fracas, surpris. Peu de gens connaissaient son adresse, et il ne recevait pas beaucoup de courrier. Quelques lettres de Pansy, qui lui donnait également des nouvelles de Théodore Nott, dont elle s'était amourachée, et des cartes postales de Blaise, parti en tour du monde. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, pour faire entrer le volatile qui allait interloquer ses voisins. Il fouilla dans sa commode, trouva le miamhibou et lui en donna un peu tout en détachant la missive.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Ton psychomage affirme que tu as changé. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en croire un mot. Cependant, je pense qu'il est important pour Teddy que tu le rencontres. Il est le fils de Nymphadora Tonks, ta cousine, et Remus Lupin. Il a deux ans. Il sera chez moi ce week-end, au Square Grimmaurd. Je crois que tu connais. Tu peux passer, disons vers 16h, samedi ?_

 _A samedi,_

 _Harry Potter_

Dire que cette lettre était étonnante n'était pas assez fort pour décrire le sentiment dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait. Un… petit-cousin. Il avait un petit-cousin. Lui qui ne savait même pas qu'il avait une cousine. Nymphadora. Un drôle de prénom. Et Potter qui voulait qu'il le rencontre. Il n'en avait donc pas assez de son rôle de Sauveur, il fallait encore qu'il réunisse la veuve et l'orphelin ? Il soupira et mit le parchemin de côté. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir obéir aux ordres de Potter, ni de vouloir rencontrer cette nouvelle famille.

Le samedi suivant cependant, il se présenta à la porte du Square Grimmaurd. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être fallait-il s'en aller ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une bonne influence sur le petit garçon. Il ne le connaissait même pas, et détestait les enfants. C'était bruyant, malodorant, et ça vomissait partout. Sans parler des questions imbéciles auxquelles on ne savait jamais quoi répondre. Non, vraiment, c'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ah, Malfoy ! Je t'en prie, entre ! » S'exclama Granger. Que fichait-elle là, il n'en savait rien.

« Tu t'assures que Potter et moi n'allons pas nous étriper ? Je suis venu sans baguette. » Ironisa-t-il en écartant les bras.

« Harry et Teddy sont dans le salon. Première porte à droite. Je file, j'ai quelques courses à faire. » Fit-elle en transplanant directement.

Après l'avoir vue disparaître sous ses yeux, Draco soupira, et entra tout de même. Il ne perdait pas grand-chose. Il pourrait toujours partir rapidement si le marmot était trop barbant. Il s'avança dans l'entrée, et manqua de faire tomber le porte-parapluie jambe de troll. De très mauvais goût, grimaça-t-il. Dans le salon, il aperçut en effet Potter, à genoux par terre, faire tourner un petit train, qui ressemblait fort au Poudlard Express, sur un circuit avec sa baguette, pendant qu'un petit garçon riait aux éclats.

Ce devait être le fameux Teddy. Il paraissait assez grand, pour deux ans seulement. Et ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur… étonnante. Qui diable pouvait bien teindre les cheveux d'un enfant en bleu ? Assurément, celui qui avait fait ça n'était pas très net.

« Salut Malfoy. » le fit sursauter Potter. Il avait cette manie de se planter devant les gens sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.

« Salut Potter. C'est lui ? » Fit-il inutilement en désignant le gamin du menton.

« Oui. Teddy ? Peux-tu venir ici deux minutes, s'il te plaît ? » Répondit Harry.

Le petit garçon se releva péniblement et trottina jusqu'à eux. Il s'accrocha immédiatement à la jambe d'Harry, et leva ses yeux légèrement ambrés vers cet inconnu qui le dévisageait. Draco était curieux. Il avait en effet les mêmes yeux que Lupin. Il y avait un air de ressemblance avec son ancien professeur, c'était indéniable. Il ne savait même pas que celui-ci avait un enfant, ni même une compagne. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses vêtements élimés et son air constamment désespéré, sans parler de sa condition de loup-garou, ça n'était pas évident. Est-ce que le petit avait hérité de ça aussi ? C'était un risque monstre d'avoir fait un enfant sans savoir s'il hériterait des gènes de loup, pensa-t-il. Ils avaient été totalement inconscients.

L'enfant le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'innocence. Des yeux qu'il avait sans doute eus à une époque. Il y avait bien longtemps. A l'époque où il avait encore le droit d'être innocent. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Ce petit garçon ne vivrait pas pendant la Guerre, c'était déjà ça. Il avait de la chance. Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir pour regarder l'enfant en face.

Il était reconnaissant à Potter de ne rien dire, de ne pas le railler. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que ce moment était important. Qu'il allait déterminer l'avenir de sa relation avec le petit garçon. Alors il le regarda sans chercher à cacher quoi que ce soit. Il fouillait les yeux de Teddy pour y trouver de la peur et du dégoût, mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que de la curiosité. Potter ne lui avait donc rien dit sur lui. Il ne lui avait pas encore bousillé le cerveau avec ce qu'il avait fait par le passé. Il lui avait laissé une chance. De lui raconter lui-même plus tard peut-être, d'essayer de lui faire comprendre.

« Bonjour » dit-il doucement, « je m'appelle Draco. Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête en murmurant un vague « oui ». Ça tombait bien. Parce que lui n'avait aucune idée de comment ils pouvaient être cousins. Il supposait que sa mère le lui avait caché, puisque son père avait toujours été fils unique. Cependant, il ne voyait sûrement pas Bellatrix faire un enfant, et encore moins la laisser se marier à un loup-garou. Non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, c'était certain. Il en aurait mis sa baguette au feu. S'il l'avait encore. Il passa un doigt sur la joue du petit garçon, pensivement, et se redressa.

« Potter ? On peut discuter ? » Fit-il, d'un ton pressé.

L'autre hocha la tête et envoya le petit garçon s'amuser seul avec le train. Celui-ci protesta contre le fait qu'il n'y avait désormais plus de magie, et que c'était bien moins amusant, mais il ne rechigna pas longtemps, poussé par le regard sévère d'Harry.

Les deux adultes se dirigèrent instinctivement vers l'entrée. Après avoir observé méticuleusement le bout de ses chaussures, qui lui avaient quand même valu une fortune avec ses pieds délicats, et être passé par la honte et la gêne, Draco se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tu m'expliques ? » lâcha-t-il.

« T'expliquer quoi ? Je crois avoir été suffisamment clair dans ma lettre. Je ne t'aime toujours pas mais je pense qu'il est important que Teddy connaisse ce qu'il lui reste de famille. C'est important. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Mais… quelle famille ? Je ne connaissais même pas sa mère… » Murmura Draco, perturbé. « Et il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine, Saint Potter. Je suis sûr que tu aurais préféré que je n'aie pas d'influence sur ce môme, il est encore temps… »

« Oh. Je vois. Tes parents ont dû te cacher cette partie de ta famille. Ça ne devait pas être assez reluisant pour eux. » Cracha l'autre.

« Si c'est pour ça que tu as voulu que je vienne, pour m'insulter, ça n'était pas la peine. Je l'ai déjà dit à mon procès, Potter : je n'approuve pas les idées et les méthodes de mon père, mais il reste de ma famille. Ma mère aussi. Je ne te parle plus de tes parents alors évite les miens, à l'avenir, si tu veux vraiment que je connaisse ce gamin. » Répondit Draco, blessé. « Bon, qui est sa mère, alors ? »

Harry l'approcha de la tapisserie qui ornait les escaliers. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'enlever. Il avait cependant, à force de manipulations compliquées et de beaucoup de magie, réussit à y faire réintégrer Sirius, Tonks, Remus et même Teddy. Tous avaient à présent leur place sur son mur. C'était la première chose à laquelle il s'était attelé en arrivant au Square Gimmaurd. Ça, et l'horrible portrait de Walburga Black qui avait fini ses jours dans la cheminée.

« C'est l'arbre généalogique des Black, sur plusieurs générations. Regarde, tu es là. » Fit-il en désignant le petit cadre ovale brodé sur la toile, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait son nom. « Il y a aussi tes parents. Et à côté tes tantes. »

« Mes tantes ? Je n'ai jamais eu que Bellatrix comme tante. Et crois-moi Potter, c'était bien assez. » Ironisa le jeune homme. Il s'approcha cependant de plus près et lu le second nom : « Andromeda Black… » Il sonnait comme une étrangeté dans sa bouche.

« C'était la sœur cadette. Ta mère ne t'en a sans doute jamais parlé parce qu'elle a été exclue de votre famille. Elle est allée à Serdaigle, et surtout, elle a épousé un né moldu, Ted Tonks. Ils ont eu une fille, Nymphadora. Ta cousine. Elle était auror. Et métamorphomage. Tu as dû remarquer que Teddy avait les cheveux bleus. » Expliqua calmement Harry, montrant les ovales correspondant au fur et à mesure.

« Difficile d'y échapper… » Sourit malgré lui Draco.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis en lui disant que du brun ou du blond serait plus approprié pour sortir dans la rue, que sa grand-mère et moi en avions marre de nous faire interpeller dans la rue pour maltraitance capillaire, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure. » Rit l'autre.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à nouveau. « Et donc… Ils sont morts pendant la Guerre, c'est ça ? »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma douloureusement : « Tous les deux, oui. Teddy venait de naître. Je suis son parrain. C'est sa grand-mère, Andromeda, qui s'en occupe. Mais je le prends avec moi de temps en temps, le week-end et pendant les vacances scolaires, quand j'ai un peu de temps pour m'en occuper. Avec l'école des aurors, je ne peux pas faire plus… » S'excusa-t-il presque, gêné, une main sur la nuque.

« Je comprends… » Murmura le blond. « Je peux rester avec vous un moment ? Pour mieux le connaître ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai fait venir. » Commenta simplement Harry en les ramenant au salon.

L'enfant était encore assis par terre. Il avait déplacé une partie des arbres en bois pour en faire une forêt au centre du circuit. Un animal quelconque que Draco ne distinguait pas se retrouvait à présent sous le fauteuil le plus proche et le train… Eh bien le train gisait, wagon par wagon, presque entièrement démantelé à côté de la piste. Le jeune garçon tenait entre ses mains la locomotive et les derniers wagons restants. Il tentait, maladroitement, de les séparer.

« Teddy, mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » S'affola à moitié Potter. « Tu as tout cassé, comment veux-tu qu'on joue maintenant ? » ajouta-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté du garçon, lui prenant le jouet des mains.

Des larmes de crocodiles dégringolèrent alors sur les joues du petit garçon. Ses cheveux se tintèrent en gris et il frotta ses poings contre ses yeux. Draco, qui était jusque-là resté nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle, s'avança. Il s'agenouilla délicatement à côté de son petit-cousin – il n'allait quand même pas froisser un de ses plus beaux pantalons de lin pour un môme – et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Voyons Potter, il y a plusieurs façons de s'amuser. Ne sois pas si guindé. Je suis sûr que Teddy ne pensait pas à mal. N'est-ce pas bonhomme ? » Répliqua-t-il à son ancien ennemi.

Teddy leva ses yeux mouillés vers lui avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Ses poings s'agrippèrent à la veste du blond et il se blottit contre lui. Le jeune homme resta décontenancé un moment. Avant de doucement rendre son étreinte au petit garçon. Il lui caressa les cheveux, démêlant les mèches qui redevenaient doucement bleues – Merlin ça n'était pas possible, il avait dû hériter de Potter pour avoir un tel nid d'oiseau sur la tête – et lui chuchota des paroles sans queue ni tête au creux de l'oreille. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui prenait mais cet enfant le touchait. Il lui rappelait l'enfant qu'il avait été, ou qu'il aurait pu être, s'il avait pu se laisser aller un peu plus sans craindre les foudres de son père.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, qui semblait embarrassé, se grattant la nuque d'une main, rassemblant sans grande conviction quelques jouets de l'autre. Il fut presque pris de pitié pour le jeune homme qui ne savait apparemment pas beaucoup plus y faire avec les enfants que lui. Presque. Un sourire narquois orna son visage quelques instants avant qu'il ne le remplace par un plus doux pour demander au petit garçon :

« Dis-moi… Teddy. Tu ne voudrais pas me montrer ta chambre ? Nous pourrions jouer dedans, pendant que ton parrain range le petit train ? »

Il eut la satisfaction de voir le petit garçon sortir la tête de ses vêtements pour hocher à nouveau la tête, enthousiaste. Par Merlin, ce gamin avait perdu sa langue. Il se releva à la force de ses jambes, gardant l'enfant blotti contre lui, les mains désormais autour de son cou.

« En route, mauvaise troupe ! » S'exclama-t-il un peu trop joyeusement, avant de sortir du salon. « Teddy, tu es chargé de me guider. »

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Potter le laisser s'éloigner avec impuissance. Quelque part, cette situation lui plaisait. Bien sûr, leurs querelles d'écoliers sur les bancs de Poudlard étaient loin – quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il ne s'était écoulé que deux ans, le temps semblait être passé particulièrement lentement. Mais certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Et faire fulminer Potter lui procurait toujours autant de plaisir. Après tout, son ancien camarade ne pourrait pas s'en plaindre, c'était lui-même qui lui avait demandé de sympathiser avec le petit garçon.

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à mi-chemin de l'escalier que le petit commençait à se tortiller dans ses bras. Apparemment, il en avait déjà marre d'être câliné et préférait descendre. Draco se débattit pour garder son équilibre et interrompit sa marche. Il tint le petit à bout de bras en face de lui.

« Eh, doucement la crevette, tu vas tomber. Tu sais monter les escaliers au moins ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air circonspect, un sourcil relevé.

Ladite crevette approuva résolument entre ses bras, battant des pieds pour les poser au sol. « Je suis un grand ! » fit-il, lâchant ses premiers mots depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir… » Sourit le jeune homme, le déposant enfin à terre.

Le petit garçon s'accrocha aussitôt d'une main aux barreaux de la rampe, avant de gravir consciencieusement les marches une à une. Draco laissa échapper un discret soupir. A ce rythme-là, ils n'étaient pas arrivés en haut avant la Saint Merlin. Il prit cependant son mal en patience. De temps à autre, il devait rattraper le petit qui chancelait, posant une main dans son dos pour le rééquilibrer. A chaque fois, il sentait son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'aurait de gamins. C'était beaucoup trop stressant. Il ne savait même pas comment faisait Potter pour garder cette terreur aussi souvent.

Petit à petit pourtant, il s'attendrissait à voir le gamin prendre de l'assurance, monter les marches avec plus de détermination, en tapant du pied sur celles qui craquaient un peu, avant de se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire. Il pourrait peut-être bien s'habituer à le voir un peu plus souvent. Peut-être. Il devait encore y réfléchir. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'approfondir un peu plus ses pensées qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au premier étage de la bâtisse.

Draco détailla le palier devant lui. Potter avait fait des travaux finalement, mais il avait commencé par le premier étage. Il observa les murs de crème, le parquet ciré et le tapis moelleux beige. Quelqu'un avait dû l'aider, sans doute Granger. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve de bon goût auparavant. Il suivit rapidement le petit garçon qui s'engouffrait dans une des chambres. Les murs étaient bleu ciel, et la décoration enfantine. Des malles débordaient de jeux pour enfants, et un cadre de Lupin et sa femme était posé sur une commode. Cette chambre semblait avoir été créée spécialement pour les séjours de Teddy. Qui sautait sur son lit, surexcité.

« Ça m'étonnerait que ton parrain te laisse faire ça… » Glissa-t-il, amusé.

Aussitôt, le petit garçon s'assit, battant des pieds dans le vide, un air contrit sur son visage.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais comme ton parrain. Merlin, Potter est si coincé parfois. » Sourit-il plus franchement. Il allait marquer des points avec le môme, ça allait faire enrager Potter.

Il eut en réponse le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu. Bon, ça n'engageait pas grand-chose, puisqu'il n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de petits garçons dans sa vie. A part Goyle quand ils étaient enfants, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que son ami s'enjouait beaucoup à cette époque. A vrai dire, il était plutôt… amorphe. Tout le contraire du bonhomme plein de vie qui s'agitait devant lui, semblant vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

« Tu veux jouer à quelque chose en particulier ? » Lui demanda-t-il, tournant sur lui-même dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un jeu qu'il connaissait.

Mordred, les modes changeaient beaucoup trop vite. Il ne reconnaissait rien de qu'il y avait là. Des machins qui clignotaient, des trucs qui avaient l'air de vouloir tourner, sans parler d'un livre qui fit pouet quand il le retourna pour voir son titre et le fit sursauter. Quel pouvait bien être le jeu préféré du gamin ? Sans doute un truc qui faisait beaucoup de bruit, de lumière, et qui était impressionnant. Les mômes adoraient être impressionnés. Et ils étaient bruyants. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse. Teddy regardait le bout de ses chaussons avec des niffleurs dessinés sur les côtés. Manifestement, ça n'était pas ce qui le tracassait. Il se laissa tomber à terre, le dos appuyé contre son lit.

« Bon, et si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il vit un combat intérieur agiter les yeux marron clair. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, avant de se refermer immédiatement. Elle se rouvrit à nouveau… puis se referma. Draco en aurait presque ri s'il ne sentait pas que cela risquait de vexer le petit garçon. Il plaqua un air sérieux sur son visage, refoulant son amusement, et attendit patiemment que la phrase sorte. Elle ne devait pas être facile, pour qu'il hésite comme ça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es fâché avec mon parrain ? »

Ah. Bien. Alors. Comment disaient les moldus qu'il fréquentait, déjà ? Houston, on a un problème. Il lui semblait bien que c'était ça. Et par Morgane, il avait un sacré problème. Que lui avait dit Potter ? Lui avait-il expliqué les années de disputes qui les avaient liés ? Lui avait-il raconté la Guerre et leurs rôles ? Lui avait-il parlé de leurs discordances d'opinion ? Lui avait-il brossé un portrait noir du dernier Malfoy ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Se décida-t-il finalement à demander. S'il lui fallait vraiment répondre à cette question, autant qu'il sache sur quels œufs de doxys il mettait les pieds.

« Tout à l'heure, quand t'étais pas là, parrain s'est disputé avec Tante Hermione. Il disait… il disait qu'il pensait que tu étais toujours méchant. Comme à l'école. Dis, tu connaissais mon parrain quand tu étais petit comme moi ? » Demanda le petit garçon, dardant ses petits yeux pensifs sur l'adulte qui lui faisait face.

Draco sourit tristement : « Pas quand j'étais aussi petit que toi, crevette. J'ai rencontré ton parrain quelques années plus tard. Quand j'étais un peu plus haut que trois pommes. Quand nous sommes entrés à Poudlard. Nous… nous n'étions pas vraiment amis. Et ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, tu as raison… » Expliqua-t-il, vaincu.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il racontait ces histoires à un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. Il n'était même pas sûr que Teddy comprenne ce qu'il disait. A vrai dire, il en était même certain. Il était tellement jeune. Presque un bébé, même s'il était certain que le marmot n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il le qualifie de tel. Pourtant, il aurait oublié sa venue d'ici quelques jours. Il retournerait dans son innocence et son ignorance, jusqu'à la prochaine fois où ils se rencontreraient. S'ils se voyaient à nouveau. Draco n'était même pas sûr que Potter le laisse approcher l'enfant encore une fois. Il n'avait aucune obligation de le faire. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient en très bons termes. Il avait fait l'effort une fois mais il changerait peut-être d'avis ensuite.

« C'est parce que tu étais méchant ? »

La question, pourtant innocente, sembla lui planter un poignard dans le cœur. Ainsi, c'était donc à cela qu'il se résumait.

« Je n'ai pas fait les meilleurs choix, à une certaine époque. Je n'étais pas un gentil comme ton parrain. » Avoua Draco, avec une pointe d'amertume. « Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mon… mon père trouvait que c'était bien que je sois méchant. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, tu comprends ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et joua avec ses doigts, encore mal à l'aise. « Et maintenant ? »

« Teddy, je te promets que je ne suis plus méchant. Je regrette beaucoup ce que j'ai pu faire. Si jamais tu penses que je te fais du mal, que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, tu pourras le dire à ton parrain et il m'empêchera de venir te voir, si tu as peur, d'accord ? » Fit Draco, se mettant à genoux pour fixer des yeux l'enfant, prenant ses petites mains dans les siennes.

« D'accord. Je te crois. » Décida le garçon, rassuré, un air décidé sur le visage. « Tu vas faire des efforts avec parrain alors ? Pour que vous ne soyez plus fâchés ? »

« On a une longue histoire lui et moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit si facile… » Hésita le blond.

« C'était il y a longtemps. Mamie Méda dit toujours qu'on ne doit pas s'occuper de ce qui est trop vieux, sauf d'elle. » Affirma en retour l'enfant mécontent, fronçant des sourcils.

Devant son aplomb, Draco ne put que sourire largement, et acquiesça. « Je ferai des efforts. C'est promis. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirai à parrain d'être gentil avec toi. » Le rassura le petit, posant une main sur son épaule.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se faisait consoler et conseiller par un enfant. Et cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, cependant Teddy n'avait sans doute pas tort. Leurs rancunes étaient tenaces, mais elles étaient anciennes. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils rien de vraiment concret à se reprocher l'un l'autre ? Bien sûr, Draco aurait pu lui en vouloir d'avoir joué au Sauveur en témoignant à son procès et à celui de sa mère, mais cela serait assez malvenu vu les peines qu'il leur avait fait éviter. Il aurait pu aussi sans doute se plaindre de sa formation d'auror qu'il intégrait sans aucune difficulté, sans doute sans même avoir passé ses ASPICS, juste parce qu'il était le Survivant. Mais cela aurait été nier qu'il était meilleur que la plupart des sorciers, même les plus entraînés. Et puis après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire, lui ? Rien du tout. Il aurait pu aussi être énervé contre son manque de goût en matière de fringues, son apparence sans cesse négligée, son air gentil, accroché au visage comme un postiche, qui avait le don de l'exaspérer, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Et en quoi cela le concernait-il ?

Non, à dire vrai, Draco n'avait plus grand-chose à reprocher à Potter depuis longtemps. Et il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus l'accuser de le bousculer dans les couloirs, de polluer sa vue et sa vie, ou encore de fomenter de sales coups contre lui. Et même les excuses qu'ils utilisaient autrefois ne cachaient finalement que de la jalousie et certainement du mal-être. Leur petite guerre était ridicule. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours cru que c'était ce qui le maintenait en vie. Ce qui lui permettait d'être encore lui. Après avoir perdu ses repères, son rang, ses convictions, sa famille, ses amis, que lui restait-il sinon la haine ? Que lui restait-il quand le monde sorcier le regardait avec dégoût ? Quand son seul refuge était devenu le monde moldu qu'il exécrait auparavant ? Sa haine contre Potter était puérile, indigne des adultes qu'ils étaient en passe de devenir, elle ne les faisait sans doute pas avancer. Pourtant, elle le protégeait. Alors était-il prêt à l'abandonner ? Etait-il prêt à arrêter de détester Potter ? A arrêter de lui reprocher tout et surtout n'importe quoi ?

Il regarda le petit garçon qui courrait déjà dans sa chambre pour attraper un de ses jouets préférés. Un truc qui couinait et qui faisait de la lumière, comme il s'en doutait. Teddy était un petit garçon adorable. Sans doute une des seules personnes du monde sorcier à ne pas avoir de préjugés sur lui. Il l'acceptait. Et Draco avait envie d'apprendre à le connaître. Il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait après tout. Et il lui semblait un peu plus plaisant à rencontrer que sa tante Bellatrix. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu pendant cette Guerre, finalement.

Il devenait sans doute un peu stupidement sentimental, et très certainement Poufsouffle, mais si cela faisait plaisir au petit qu'il ne se dispute plus avec Potter, il pourrait peut-être bien être capable de cesser ses querelles. Peut-être. Un peu. A condition qu'on ne lui ôte pas son ton sarcastique, ça, il ne pourrait s'en défaire. Même pour Saint Potter. Surtout pour Saint Potter. Il ne fallait pas pousser.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées et s'agenouilla sur la moquette pour découvrir le jeu que son petit-cousin avait sorti. Un truc qui le faisait se sentir complètement dépassé et vieux. Il appuya sur un bouton au hasard et un son affreux en sortit, le faisant sursauter et rire aux éclats le petit garçon. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard de Potter qui n'avait pas dû résister bien longtemps au besoin de les rejoindre. Sans doute pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il n'y prêta pas attention, concentré sur les principes que lui expliquait la crevette. Il sentait déjà poindre le mal de tête. Merlin, il sentait que cette fin d'après-midi allait être longue…


	2. Cauchemar cherche bon lit

_Vos commentaires et vos demandes ont encouragé mon imagination, et j'ai rapidement trouvé l'idée d'un second OS ! Il sera certainement suivi par d'autres, qui se dérouleront à chaque fois quelques temps plus tard... Le titre est inspiré d'un livre que j'avais étant enfant._

 _Warning : mignonnitude en barre_

* * *

Cauchemar cherche bon lit

.

« Alors, tu as lancé ton premier sort, ça y est ? » Demanda, impatient, Blaise Zabini, se penchant en avant sur la table pour essayer de décrypter son regard.

Draco ménagea le suspens. Il fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre, joua avec les reflets que le faible éclairage du Chaudron Baveur – repris par Hannah Abbott à la fin de la Guerre – lui donnait. Il aimait savoir ses amis pendus à ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin. Ce pouvoir était jouissif. Il avait envie d'en abuser, juste quelques secondes. De savourer l'emprise qu'il avait sur eux à cet instant. Même s'il les comprenait, il aurait été empressé aussi à leur place.

Le matin même, il avait été convoqué au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait achevé sa peine. Les trois années s'étaient écoulées, sans anicroche ou presque Il avait veillé à être le plus respectueux des règles qu'on lui imposait, quelle que soit la justification qu'ils voulaient leur donner. Son psychomage le lui avait conseillé, et il n'avait pas mis longtemps à se ranger à son avis. Draco était un calculateur né, un négociateur. Il savait évaluer une situation. Il savait très bien que sa peine n'avait été allégée que par des témoignages en sa faveur. La communauté sorcière n'attendait rien de moins qu'un faux pas de sa part pour requérir un nouveau jugement, pour lequel le Magenmagot serait sans doute moins clément. Il n'avait plus rien, mais il ne comptait pas brader sa liberté. Alors il avait fait exactement tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Il s'était comporté exactement comment ils attendaient qu'il le fasse. Il s'était repenti, dans les grandes largeurs, à grand renforts d'excuses publiques, de profil bas et de séances fructueuses chez son psychomage.

Il avait signé des papiers au bureau des aurors et on lui avait ensuite enlevé la Trace, et remis sa baguette. Il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le discours que lui avait fait le chef du bureau des aurors, quant à la nécessité qu'il reste dans le droit chemin et à la surveillance dont il ferait encore l'objet un certain nombre d'années. Pour être certain de la sincérité de son repenti. Il était bien trop fasciné par sa baguette qu'il tenait enfin entre les mains pour penser seulement à protester. Le Ministère pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait bien le considérer comme un Mangemort pendant les années à venir, il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs magiques et c'était l'unique chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Il l'avait bien senti. Dès qu'il avait rangé le bout de bois dans sa manche, il s'était senti lui-même à nouveau. Bien plus que durant ces trois dernières années. C'était un sentiment… exaltant. L'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de lui-même. D'être entier. Enfin.

Il en avait gardé un petit sourire aux lèvres toute la journée. Il s'était promené dans le Londres moldu, qui lui semblait différent, à présent qu'il avait sa baguette à portée de main. Il aurait pu transplaner chez lui pour déjeuner, ou encore changer ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette dans une ruelle sombre, pour s'adapter à la mode moldue. Il aurait même pu invoquer une plume et un parchemin, pour écrire à ses amis.

Mais il avait préféré prendre un fish and chips sur le pouce, dans un restaurant sur son chemin. Garder des vêtements moldus sur lui pour aller au Ministère et éviter ainsi d'être repéré quand il passerait de l'autre côté de la frontière magique. Rentrer chez lui en tube, comme d'habitude. Il s'était installé à son bureau, il avait sorti sa plus belle plume de paon, une encre émeraude de circonstance, et il avait envoyé un mot à Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Gregory pour les inviter à boire un verre avec lui au Chaudron Baveur, dans la soirée. On était vendredi soir et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de cours le lendemain, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de sortir. Fêter sa victoire sur le ministère et les préjugés. Quant à lui-même… eh bien disons simplement que son emploi du temps était encore assez libre, pour l'instant.

Ils avaient commencé par discuter de tout et de rien. Se raconter leurs vies. Il leur avait fallu du temps, après la Guerre, pour se réunir à nouveau. A vrai dire, au début, Draco n'avait parlé qu'à Pansy. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas le prendre en pitié. A faire comme si de rien n'était. A oublier sciemment les sujets qui fâchaient, tout en lui faisant comprendre que ses secrets seraient en sécurité avec elle s'il décidait de les lui confier. Ça avait toujours été ça entre eux.

Un mélange subtil entre l'amitié et quelque chose de plus… pernicieux. Une alliance qui était allée au-devant de tous les principes, de tous les dangers. La famille Parkinson n'avait pas apprécié que leur fille reste acoquinée à un mangemort désormais reconnu mais elle n'en avait eu cure. Le pacte entre eux était plus fort que la famille. Il leur assurait la présence de l'autre, à quelque moment que cela soit, dès qu'ils en avaient besoin, contre une dette un peu plus incommensurable à gérer. A eux de décider d'alourdir leur dette, ou de se débrouiller sans la meilleure aide qu'ils pourraient requérir.

Il avait mis plus de temps avant de revoir Théo, Blaise et Gregory. A présent, la hache de guerre et les différends qu'il avait pu exister entre eux étaient absous. Oubliés les camps de la Guerre. Oubliées les rancunes. Tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance, et ils avaient décidé de repartir de zéro. De profiter eux aussi de la nouvelle vie qui leur était donnée.

Draco avala une gorgée de son breuvage, avant de le poser sur la table d'un coup sec. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il vit Gregory sursauter, renversant un peu de bièraubeurre sur sa main. Le jeune homme s'était presque endormi à attendre qu'il réponde. Son apprentissage en cuisine semblait lui prendre toute son énergie. Draco eut un sourire en coin. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question de Blaise :

« Non. »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux face à la réponse surprenante, et laconique, tandis que Blaise s'emportait déjà :

« Non ? Tu nous as fait tout ce cirque pour juste nous répondre 'non' ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi à la fin ? »

Théo se redressa sur son siège, sa main jouant avec un dessous de verre, et demanda calmement :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière et eut un petit rire. Il avait toujours su que Théo était le plus intelligent d'entre eux. Il ne se contentait pas des apparences. Il allait au fond du problème, dès le début. Il ne cherchait pas à faire des histoires sur l'utilisation d'un terme ou d'un autre, il se concentrait sur le sens général. Et ici, la question n'était pas de savoir pourquoi Draco avait répondu laconiquement mais bien pourquoi il avait choisi cette réponse. Il tourna son regard vers son ami.

« Cela fait trois ans que je n'ai pas utilisé de baguette. A vrai dire, j'ai bien cru que j'allais finir comme un moldu le restant de mes jours, qu'ils allaient trouver une quelconque raison pour ne pas me la rendre. Maintenant que je l'ai avec moi…, » Fit-il en tapotant la manche de sa robe où était rangé son étui, « je ne veux pas gâcher mon premier sort avec. Je veux que cela soit quelque chose de… »

« Spectaculaire. » Acheva Gregory. « Quelque chose de particulier. »

Draco hocha la tête. C'était exactement ça. Blaise se pencha brusquement vers leur ami, interloqué.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » Demanda le brun, soudainement embarrassé.

« Tu es parfois impressionnant de lucidité, Greg. Vraiment épatant. » Commenta Pansy, tapotant doucement son épaule et résumant l'esprit général.

Le brun soupira, semblant soudainement rassuré. Il n'avait rien dit de grave ou qu'il ne fallait pas, pour une fois. Il ne savait jamais trop ce qu'il fallait éviter de dire. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour l'aider à démêler les nœuds qu'il se faisait au cerveau à force d'y réfléchir.

« Donc… A quoi pourrait ressembler un sort extraordinaire ? » Relança Théo. « Tu comptes inventer quelque chose ? »

« Fermer le clapet de Potter devant public ? » Suggéra Pansy, sa rancœur envers le supposé Sauveur transparaissant largement.

« Invoquer du lubrifiant ? » Demanda Blaise en même temps, s'attirant des regards mi-désespérés, mi-amusés. « Ben quoi ? C'est utile, non ? Laissez tomber… »

« Je pense que je le saurai quand j'en aurai besoin. » Conclut Draco.

« A ton sort extraordinaire alors ! » Fit Blaise, levant son verre de vodka dragon avant d'en boire une grande gorgée, s'étouffant presque avec tant elle était raide. « Waouh, ça te ramonerait un dragon, ça ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui lancer une grande claque dans le dos pour le remettre d'aplomb.

« Eh, ce n'était pas la peine ! » S'écria-t-il, se tournant vers elle. « T'as une force surhumaine, t'es vraiment sûre que t'es une fille ? »

« J'ai simplement cru que tu en avais besoin pour te remettre l'estomac à l'endroit. » Fit-elle en haussant des épaules, blasée par sa remarque.

« Essaie de ne pas mettre trop longtemps avant de lancer ton premier sort. » Chuchota Théo à l'oreille du blond, profitant de l'agitation. « Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire. J'ai fait un peu pareil, quand on m'a rendu ma baguette, et ils ne me l'ont confisquée que quelques semaines, en attendant le procès de mon père. » Grimaça-t-il. « Mais eux, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils le comprennent. On va croire que tu ne sais en réalité plus lancer un sort. Que tu as perdu ta place… »

« Un Malfoy ne perd jamais sa place. » Répondit-il sur un ton polaire. « Mais merci du conseil. » Ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Théodore hocha la tête. Ils allaient se replonger dans la conversation de leurs amis quand soudain, une loutre argentée apparut. Elle slaloma entre les tables du Chaudron Baveur, traversa quelques clients un peu éméchés, virevolta autour d'une serveuse et de son plateau rempli de bièraubeurres. Pour finalement s'arrêter devant Draco. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, devinant déjà qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

« Malfoy, j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite. Je suis avec Teddy au Square Grimmaurd. Fais vite, s'il te plaît. » Le pressa la voix de Granger.

La loutre fit un tour sur elle-même avant de s'évanouir discrètement. Le blond soupira. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que cette loutre dirait. Il n'avait pas deviné qu'il s'agissait du patronus de Granger – comment aurait-il pu, il ne l'avait jamais vu – mais dès que l'animal s'était arrêté en face de lui, il avait senti que c'était pour l'enquiquiner. Ses plus proches amis étaient assis avec lui, le patronus de sa mère était un paon et ses voisins moldus ne faisaient certainement pas de magie. Donc il ne pouvait bien s'agir que d'ennuis.

Il termina son verre d'une lampée. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. S'il n'obéissait pas, Granger débarquerait ici et il n'était pas question que quiconque sache qu'il fricotait avec. Il s'était repenti certes, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour être vu avec Miss-je-sais-tout. Sans compter les horribles sorts qu'elle lui ferait subir s'il ne rappliquait pas assez vite. Et oui, il l'en croyait parfaitement capable. Il frissonnait rien que d'y penser. Ses années chez les Mangemorts l'avaient certes endurci, mais il n'était plus vraiment préparé à affronter la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, telle qu'on l'appelait désormais. _Sorcière hebdo_ trouvait vraiment des sobriquets ridicules pour n'importe qui.

« Tu vas y aller ? » Le questionna Pansy.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Depuis quand est-ce que Draco obéit aux ordres de cette peste de Granger ? Surtout pour un Teddy que personne ne connaît… » Renifla Blaise. « Hein mon pote, tu restes avec nous n'est-ce pas ? On a encore toute la soirée pour se soûler. »

« Teddy est mon petit-cousin, aussi je te prierai d'être plus poli le concernant, à l'avenir, _Zabini_. » Répondit froidement Draco, insistant sur le nom de son ami. « Vous n'aurez qu'à mettre vos consommations sur ma note. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Tu n'as plus rien sur ton compte. File donc, je paierai. » Le rassura Pansy.

Il se leva de la banquette et ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules, ignorant la remarque. Il fit un bref signe de tête à chacun et sortit dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron, qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Là, il ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas senti le tiraillement vers son nombril, qui semblait l'aspirer tout entier. Il se concentra, ôtant toute appréhension de son esprit, et redessina mentalement les marches du perron de Square Grimmaurd. Il se souvenait avoir entendu Potter dire qu'on ne pouvait transplaner dans la maison mais que cela était possible sur le perron de l'entrée, sans être visible pour les moldus du quartier. Il ne fut cependant totalement rassuré que lorsqu'il sentit les pierres dures sous ses pieds. Il avait réussi. Son premier transplanage depuis trois ans. Et il avait fallu que cela soit pour répondre à une injonction de Granger. Elle avait intérêt à avoir de bonnes excuses.

Il frappa un coup à la porte avant de patienter. Il n'osait pas utiliser la sonnette, de peur que Teddy ne dorme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset. Il était près de vingt heures trente. Le petit garçon devait être couché à cette heure. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, avec le temps. Potter l'avait invité encore un certain nombre de fois ces derniers mois. Il avait même été invité à l'anniversaire du petit garçon, en avril dernier. Il s'était surpris à faire les magasins d'enfants pour trouver le jouet le plus bruyant et le plus clignotant possible. Il avait été récompensé d'un grand rire du petit garçon, ravi.

« Malfoy ?! Enfin, je veux dire, Draco… » S'exclama Hermione Granger, en ouvrant la porte, un peu échevelée.

« On dirait presque que tu as l'air surprise, Granger, c'est pourtant toi qui m'as demandé de venir… » Grinça Draco. « J'ai quitté une réunion très importante, figure-toi, alors si on pouvait faire vite... »

« Oui, excuse-moi, entre. C'est juste que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, avec les transports en commun… » Bafouilla-t-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

« J'ai transplané. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Oh. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est génial, tu dois être ravi de retrouver tes pouvoirs. Je suis vraiment contente… » Se reprit-elle.

« Epargne-moi ton couplet, Granger, et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Balaya-t-il de la main. « Où est Potter, d'abord ? » Ajouta-t-il en s'agaçant.

Il fouilla le rez-de-chaussée du regard. Le salon était faiblement éclairé et il pouvait voir des manuels étalés çà et là sur la table basse et au sol. Sans doute Granger qui révisait. Il voyait mal Potter s'adonner à ce genre d'activités. La cuisine était plongée dans le noir, et il n'entendait aucun bruit à l'étage.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… » Commença la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

Elle passa devant lui pour s'assoir sur le canapé du salon et referma un ou deux ouvrages. Sur le dos de l'un d'eux, il pouvait lire : _Réglementation internationale relative aux créatures magiques et peuples assimilés_. Tout un programme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être amusé. Il aurait dû se douter que Granger n'abandonnerait pas si facilement son idée de S.A.L.E. Une vraie tête de botruc quand elle le voulait. Il prit un fauteuil en face d'elle et posa les coudes sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant.

« Ecoute, Granger. J'étais avec des amis très chers en train de fêter un événement important. Alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher de m'expliquer ce que je fiche là, ça m'arrangerait. » Demanda-t-il en tentant de conserver son calme.

« Je… Harry ne voulait pas que je t'en parle, mais… Oh et puis zut, c'est idiot, je ne vois pas pourquoi il veut le cacher, tout le monde est au courant. Sa vie entière est étalée dans la _Gazette_. Ginny l'a invité à dîner, au restaurant, ce soir. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais… enfin ça n'est pas facile pour eux en ce moment. C'est un peu le dîner de la dernière chance pour lui. »

« Et ? En quoi la vie amoureuse de Potter me concerne ? » Fit-il, haussant un sourcil, réprimant son dégoût face à l'idée qui se formait dans sa tête de Potter et de la Weasley dégoulinant d'amour au restaurant. Eurk. Un cauchemar.

« Il a débarqué chez moi pour me demander de garder un œil sur Teddy cette nuit, mais la bibliothèque sorcière organise une nocturne ce soir, et il y a un certain nombre de livres que je dois absolument consulter avant mes partiels de la semaine prochaine… S'il m'avait prévenue avant, j'aurais pu m'organiser pour les examiner hier, mais je comptais sur cette ouverture exceptionnelle pour réviser… J'ai essayé de réviser un peu sans, mais ils me sont vraiment indispensables, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater mes examens, tu comprends ? » Expliqua-t-elle, désespérée.

Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir un parchemin sur lequel étaient inscrits les noms d'une dizaine d'ouvrages au moins. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Granger était vraiment un cas spécial. Il aurait mis sa baguette au feu qu'elle aurait un optimal à tous ses examens – ce qui n'était pas peu dire puisqu'il venait à peine de la retrouver –, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paniquer comme si elle n'avait rien révisé du tout. A croire que ses années à Poudlard n'avaient pas amélioré sa confiance en elle.

« Et Andromeda ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper ? »

« Elle a déposé Teddy tôt cet après-midi, juste avant que Ginny ne transplane ici, en fait. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi furieuse, je crois qu'elle avait beaucoup à reprocher à Harry. Ginny, pas Andromeda. Enfin bref, elle est partie rejoindre une amie en France, par portoloin. Andromeda, pas Ginny. Elles avaient une sorte de réunions d'anciennes élèves de Serdaigle, dans le Sud. » Bafouilla la jeune femme, rassemblant ses affaires au fur et à mesure, fourrant ses parchemins et ses plumes dans un grand sac.

Draco ne se donna pas la peine d'évoquer Ron Weasley. S'il se souvenait bien, l'exécrable rouquin était en voyage en Europe de l'Est pour la coupe de Quidditch. Sans compter qu'il ne le voyait absolument pas s'occuper d'un enfant de cet âge. Il allait le leur casser. Pas question qu'il laisse la crevette entre ses mains.

« Très bien. Je vais le faire. Je vais garder ce satané môme. Mais tu diras à Potter qu'il m'en doit une. Et toi aussi. » Soupira Draco.

« Super ! C'est vraiment génial ! Merci Malf… Draco ! » S'exclama-t-elle, relevant la tête. Il vit dans son regard un tel soulagement qu'elle était prête à lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Peuh. Très peu pour lui.

« Ça va, ça va. Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça. » La repoussa-t-il.

« Tu verras, tu n'as presque rien à faire. Teddy s'est endormi il y a une demi-heure, environ. Je lui ai raconté un conte de Beedle le barde. Normalement il ne devrait pas se réveiller. Je reviendrai demain matin si tu veux, vers huit heures et demie, pour te remplacer. »

« Potter ne risque pas de rentrer ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me stupéfixie de surprise… » Grimaça-t-il.

« Non, je pense qu'il ira dormir chez Ginny. Elle a dû lui faire le coup de la nuisette rouge sous les vêtements. » Répondit la jeune femme machinalement, finissant de ranger ses affaires. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et porta la main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas drôle, ne répète à personne ce que je t'ai dit ! Ginny me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'en ai parlé… » Fit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je serai muet comme une tombe. » S'inclina-t-il, encore secoué par les rires, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« Bon. Je crois que j'ai tout. » Conclut-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour observer le salon. « J'y vais. Ne fais pas de bêtises ! Je reviens dès demain. » Fit-elle avant de disparaître dans la cheminée, emportant des flammes vertes à sa suite.

Draco resta un instant figé devant la cheminée où Granger venait de disparaître. Cette fille était stupéfiante. Hystérique. Et à la fois terriblement autoritaire. Sans parler de son apparence brouillonne. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. Et pourtant, en faisant la connaissance de Pansy quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt, il avait été persuadé qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais personne comme elle. Voire pire qu'elle. Il était sûr qu'il avait survécu à ce qu'il y avait de plus dingue en matière de femmes. C'était dire.

Il s'assit sur le canapé désormais libéré et souffla bruyamment. Voilà que sa soirée de beuverie entre amis s'était transformé en baby-sitting d'un môme qui n'était même pas le sien. Lui-même se serait bien gardé d'en faire à qui que ce soit. Mais il devait admettre que le petit Teddy Lupin avait quelque chose d'attendrissant, même pour un cœur dur comme le sien. Il était certain que son père aurait trouvé qu'il était une honte pour leur famille, surtout de par ses origines, mais sa mère l'aurait sans doute trouvé aussi adorable que lui. Il n'avait jamais osé lui proposer de le rencontrer. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas proposé à sa mère de sortir de son Manoir depuis un bon moment. Elle semblait si distante, si effacée, même après toutes ces années. Il osait à peine l'effleurer de la main, pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore réelle. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il se releva brusquement et sortit du salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il fouilla dans quelques placards, pour enfin trouver une tasse un peu éméchée, et une bouilloire. Comme un moldu, il remplit doucement celle-ci d'eau du robinet, avant de la mettre sur la gazinière. Encore heureux que Potter ait daigné ajouter tous les équipements moldus à sa maison, sans quoi il aurait été obligé de sacrifier son premier sort pour un bête réchauffement d'eau. Après avoir fouillé dans plusieurs armoires imposantes, découvert un réfrigérateur, il sortit un sachet de thé qu'il laissa infuser quelques minutes dans sa tasse. Un peu mal à l'aise, il s'installa sur l'un des deux grands bancs qui longeaient une table de bois immense. Il pouvait aisément imaginer l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix installés à cette table, partageant leurs stratégies pendant que lui-même tentait de survivre au manoir.

Les deux premières heures de sa garde passèrent lentement. Il resta au rez-de-chaussée, faisant des allers-retours entre le salon et la cuisine. Avec cette histoire, il n'avait pas dîné, et s'était donc préparé un sandwich avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Il avait vaguement regardé la télévision, avant de s'intéresser à la bibliothèque de Potter, planquée dans un coin de son salon. Il s'était attendu à trouver des romans qu'on pouvait lire sur le canapé, au coin du feu. Il n'y trouva que des ouvrages de l'école des aurors. Apparemment, Potter en avait truffé sa maison. Il feuilleta un instant _Sorts défensifs à l'usage de l'auror expérimenté_ , survola _Camouflage, filatures : les pièges de l'examen_ , avant de s'arrêter sur _Potions de grands pouvoirs_.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé pour lire. Page après page, il se passionna pour ce qu'il lisait, et se remémora les cours de Potions enseignés par son parrain. Des années qu'il n'avait pas touché à un seul chaudron, et pourtant, il sentait des fourmis dans ses doigts à l'idée de s'y remettre. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, à force. Sa passion pour les potions et autres philtres. Il avait pensé s'inscrire à l'université de Droit Magique, dans un pays étranger, afin de recommencer une nouvelle vie, mais à présent il hésitait. Le meilleur institut de Potions se trouvait à Londres. Cela voudrait dire affronter tous ses démons, une fois encore. Persister à construire un nouveau départ dans la ville qui l'a haït si fort. C'était un pari risqué, dont il n'était pas sûr de sortir indemne. Ses pensées vagabondèrent entre cette question et le livre de potions fascinant qu'il lisait. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Potter s'il pouvait le lui chiper. Autrefois, il aurait pu l'acheter lui-même, en couverture reliée d'une peau de dragon rare et bordures d'or, mais aujourd'hui, il devrait se contenter de l'emprunter à son meilleur ennemi. C'était mieux que rien, après tout, pensa-t-il.

Une sirène retentit soudainement dans la pièce. Le jeune homme sauta hors du canapé et dégaina sa baguette, un air féroce sur le visage. Si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer par effraction dans la maison de Potter, il aurait un adversaire avec lequel en découdre. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait développé des réflexes pour le moins surprenants, mais qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Il conserverait sans doute un moment cette attitude de qui-vive constant. Il resta dans cette position durant quelques minutes pour finalement s'apercevoir que personne ne cherchait à entrer par effraction. Pourtant, la sirène continuait toujours de fonctionner. Ce bip-bip lui portait sur le système. Il fouilla alors à droite, à gauche, avant de découvrir, sur un guéridon, un petit objet en forme de talkie-walkie, s'il se souvenait bien de sa vie chez les moldus. C'était sans doute Granger qui avait amené ça chez Potter. Et il n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment cela fonctionnait.

Il appuya sur un peu tous les boutons avant de réussir à finalement l'éteindre. A côté de la machine de malheur se trouvait un court parchemin. Il le prit pour le lire, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'agissait d'une notice, apparemment écrite de la main de Granger, qui expliquait que le « babyphone magique » puisque tel était son nom, se déclencherait dès qu'il y aurait un bruit dans la chambre du petit Teddy, que cela soit un pas sur le plancher ou des pleurs de l'enfant. Il était apparemment réglé pour distinguer ces cas d'une simple peluche qui tombait au sol et permettait à Potter de savoir quand son filleul avait besoin de lui. C'était assez ingénieux, il devait l'avouer. Il reposa le parchemin et le boitier sur le guéridon avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. S'il avait bien compris, cela signifiait que la crevette ne dormait plus, et il était apparemment de son devoir, en tant que nounou de secours, d'aller le rassurer. Il espérait simplement que le petit garçon ne lui poserait pas encore une question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. Il détestait se sentir impuissant face à ses grands yeux innocents.

Il monta hâtivement les marches, quatre à quatre, maudissant Potter et Granger de l'avoir mis dans cette situation. A pas de loup, il poussa la porte de la chambre de son petit-cousin, pour l'entrouvrir. Peut-être que le gadget s'était allumé pour rien. Après tout, les défaillances techniques existaient – depuis qu'il était dans le monde moldu, il en avait fait maintes fois l'expérience – et Granger était peut-être la meilleure sorcière de sa génération mais elle n'était pas infaillible. S'il retrouvait le petit en train de dormir, il promettait de lui passer un savon digne de sa baguette. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin la réflexion de sa vengeance.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda faiblement le petit garçon, encore enroulé dans sa couverture. Sa veilleuse en forme de petit fantôme projetait des ombres bleutées sur son visage. « Tata Mione ? »

Draco entra tout à fait dans la chambre et s'approcha près du lit.

« C'est moi, crevette. Granger est partie travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle m'a demandé de te garder. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il s'assit au bord du lit alors que le petit garçon lui faisait de la place.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Bougonna l'enfant.

« Tu as essayé de compter les botrucs ? »

« Mais… il n'y a pas de botrucs ici… Parrain m'a dit qu'il avait tout nettoyé pour qu'aucune créature ne me fasse du mal. » Fronça des sourcils le garçonnet.

« C'était une expression. » Sourit Draco. « Est-ce que tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? » tenta-t-il alors.

Il ne savait pas trop comment y faire avec les enfants qui ne voulaient pas dormir. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un tel cas de figure. Son père à sa place aurait très certainement ordonné à l'enfant de s'endormir s'il ne voulait pas avoir une grosse punition à son réveil. C'était après tout ce qu'il avait fait avec lui durant toute son enfance. A tel point que Draco avait souvent fait semblant de dormir lorsqu'il passait dans sa chambre pour vérifier. Se blottissant dans ses couvertures et ralentissant machinalement sa respiration.

« Tante Hermione dit qu'on ne doit pas… » Bougonna le petit garçon.

« Oh. Eh bien, je suppose qu'il faut suivre ses recommandations. » Grimaça le jeune homme.

Il n'aurait sans doute jamais avoué devant Granger une telle chose. Suivre les règles était exactement le genre de la jeune femme, quoi qu'elle ait pu faire dans son adolescence qui contrevienne aux règles de Poudlard. Par définition, c'était donc le contraire de ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Draco avait passé toute son enfance à assimiler qu'il était au-dessus des règles, qui n'étaient faites que pour les faibles. Et il n'avait pas été à un caprice près, malgré la peur panique que lui inspirait son père.

Cependant, il devait avouer que ça n'était pas l'image qu'il souhaitait donner au petit garçon. Ces années l'avaient fait réfléchir, et se remettre en question. Certains trouveraient ça sans doute stupide mais Draco Malfoy s'était transformé, au fil de sa peine. S'il conservait le masque de froideur qui faisait sa marque de fabrique et le protégeait du monde extérieur, il avait appris à devenir plus humain.

Il aurait pu vouloir se faire passer pour le cousin enchanteur comme lorsqu'il avait emmené Teddy dans sa chambre l'année précédente pour laisser Potter ranger le petit train à propos duquel il l'avait grondé. Mais il voulait que la crevette grandisse correctement. Ai une vie normale. Enfin tant était qu'on puisse avoir une vie normale en arborant ces affreux cheveux bleus et en ayant Potter comme parrain. Bref. Les règles étaient les règles. Et il était important d'apprendre à les respecter. Cela lui aurait très certainement valu un grand nombre d'ennuis en moins lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Il sentit le petit garçon bouger dans son lit, maladroitement, engoncé. Il se leva alors pour lui laisser plus de place, et s'accroupit sur le sol. Alors qu'il allait passer une main dans ses cheveux, il remarqua un détail qui le chiffonnait. Le doudou en forme de requin bleu de la crevette était par terre, à moitié sous le lit. Il fronça des sourcils, et se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton doudou est par terre ? Tu n'en veux pas pour dormir ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Teddy.

Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait, mais un peu quand même. Draco Malfoy avait horreur du bazar et son appartement était très certainement un modèle d'ordre et de rangement. Chaque chose avait une place bien définie. Et cette peluche n'avait certainement rien à faire à terre.

Le petit garçon remua encore plus dans son lit. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche, hésitant à délivrer sa pensée.

« Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je ne vais pas te disputer… » Le taquina le blond.

« Il ronfle. Ça me dérange pour dormir. » Avoua finalement Teddy. « C'est lui qui m'a réveillé. Je l'ai grondé, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre… Il dit que ça n'est pas de sa faute. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était qu'une peluche par Merlin, comment voulait-il qu'elle ronfle ? Pourtant, il avait pris un air grave pour le lui annoncer. Et il lisait son embarras sur son visage. Il lui semblait que c'était la peluche préférée du petit garçon, dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il soupira. C'était un problème de taille auquel il faisait face. Il se voyait mal prouver à la crevette qu'il était impossible que son doudou émette des borborygmes. A cet âge, il développait un imaginaire riche, fourmillant d'hypothèses et de convictions plus farfelues les unes que les autres, qui lui permettaient de mieux affronter la réalité. Qui était-il pour bouleverser ses certitudes, lui enlever ses repères, et vouloir rationaliser sa pensée ? Teddy avait déjà une vie bien assez compliquée comme ça, trimballé entre différents foyers, devant faire face à l'absence de ses parents. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution pour mettre au petit de dormir.

Il fouilla dans son esprit à la recherche d'une solution lorsque celle-ci s'imposa à lui. Evidemment. Il prit un air doux pour rassurer son petit cousin, inquiet de s'être confié sur son problème, et entra dans son jeu.

« Mmm. Effectivement, c'est un problème. Je te comprends, je déteste dormir à côté de quelqu'un qui ronfle. Je suis sûr que Potter ronfle comme un sonneur, par exemple. »

L'expression fit rire le petit garçon. Draco sentit son sourire s'agrandir. Il avait presque réussi.

« Que dirais-tu alors de lancer un sort de silence sur ce requin malpoli ? Je pense que c'est exactement le traitement qu'il lui faut. » Renchérit-il.

« Ça ne lui fera pas mal ? » S'inquiéta le petit.

« Pas du tout. Cela va t'empêcher de l'entendre ronfler, mais lui pourra faire sa nuit tranquillement, avec toi. Tu pourras le remettre dans ton lit. » Répondit-il doctement.

« Ça va alors. » Soupira la crevette, visiblement soulagée.

« On fait comme ça alors ? »

Le petit opina du chef. Très cérémonieusement, Draco Malfoy sortit sa baguette de sa manche, demanda à Teddy de lui tenir l'animal récalcitrant et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur la tête du requin. Prestement, il lança la formule salvatrice, un _silencio_. Puis il rangea sa baguette, et se releva en époussetant ses genoux.

« Tu devrais mieux dormir maintenant. Je suis en bas pour veiller sur toi. Et je ne veux plus entendre un bruit, d'accord Requin ? » Fit-il en bordant la couverture du petit sorcier pendant que celui-ci se blottissait au fond de son lit, serrant à pleines mains sa peluche.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon, mal à l'aise avec des démonstrations d'une affection réelle, mais dont il ne maîtrisait pas les codes. Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa de nouveau la chambre, dans l'autre sens, et ferma précautionneusement la porte. Une fois qu'il eut effectué quelques mètres sur le palier pour s'éloigner un peu, il soupira de soulagement. Si on lui avait dit que les enfants étaient bien plus compliqués que les pires crises diplomatiques. Et pire encore, qu'il utiliserait son précieux premier sort contre un bête requin fait de polyester et de rembourrage. Ses amis n'allaient jamais le croire. Il passa une main sur son visage, las. Il serait raillé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais cela en valait la peine. Il descendit les escaliers en souriant pour finir sa nuit dans le canapé du salon. Finalement, il ne gérait pas si mal que ça les enfants.


End file.
